CLANDESTINE MEETINGS 2
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Sequel 2 to Looking for a Mate or Two. Must read the original story for this to make sense.


**CLANDESTINE MEETINGS****#2**

_Author's Note: So many enjoyed my little piece about Feral/Chance/Jake in __**Looking for a Mate or Two **__and pleaded with me to write some more on them. Well, I still don't want to make a long chapter story about them so I hope you will settle for little peeks into their hidden relationship. _

"Kat's Alive!" She hissed furiously. "Just what did you think you were trying to pull earlier today?" She was pacing around their living room in an angry snit.

"What we've always done. Take the risks no one else will, to take out the bad guys." Chance growled equally furious. "That's more than I can say about you. What did you think you were trying to do putting your chopper in that close? Viper's damn vines were as strong as steel and could have ripped your chopper into bits and you." He was so angry he kept himself behind the couch and gripped the top of it digging his claws in. What he wanted to do was smack her behind.

"Hey! Enough you two. Face it, we all jump in to save lives. Fact is, Chance, you'll not get her to stop no more than she can stop us. Accept it and move on will you. I swear the two of you really give me a headache fighting about things that aren't going to change." Jake finally snapped at both of them from his position on the couch.

They stared at him in shocked surprise then blushed when they realized he was absolutely right. They had chosen this life and nothing was going to make them change now. Sighing they just looked at each other over Jake's head for long minutes.

"Fine!" Chance finally said and turned on his heel for the kitchen.

"How did you get to be soo wise?" She asked as she moved to the couch and sat down next to the cinnamon tom.

Jake just snorted. "Just logic, nothing fancy. You two think too much alike whether you believe that or not."

She sighed, "Too true!"

"At least you're both intelligent enough to realize it when it's pointed out and don't hold grudges. Those are unproductive. For all we know our lives will be short especially since we chose such a dangerous live style so all this pettiness is a waste of time. We have a lot of life to live in whatever life span we've been granted so make the best of it and enjoy it...live it to the fullest and let happen what will happen...nothing we do will change what our fate will be." Jake said solemnly.

Raven stared at him in amazement. There was such depth to this very smart kat that she still hadn't plumbed. Every moment she spent in his company, he always managed to surprise her. 'He will produce some truly intelligent kittens,' she mused to herself thoughtfully.

Chance came back in the room, his temper cooler as he handed the two a can of milk a piece. She smiled her thanks as did Jake.

"So what are we watching tonight," he asked gruffly.

"I thought we'd watch that new spy feature that just came out for rent. I picked it up yesterday." Jake said. "Why don't you put in on, Chance?"

"Sure!" He said easily, going to the player and putting the disk in then took a seat on the other side of Raven.

It had been more than a month since these three had come together in this strange alliance. They played the game of enemies for the public but in private they were intimate and close. An odd poly type arrangement. It wasn't a true menage a trois because the males were not involved with each other only her.

The movie had been exciting with lots of action and romance. As the credits went by Chance's paw that was draped around Raven's shoulders began caressing her arm slowly. Jake's left paw was resting on her thigh beside him and he was rubbing a thumb on the inside of her leg.

Chance made the first move. The arm lying on her shoulders moved to curve around her neck and pull her close for a kiss. She allowed it, turning to face him more while Jake watched and increased his stroking between her thighs.

The kiss was slow and easy, letting them both sink into the moment. A soft moan escaped her as Jake rather sneakily slipped a finger deeper between her legs and began a slow caress of her clitoris through her shorts. She writhed as she got hotter and wetter from Jake's attention and Chance's gradually more aggressive kisses.

Chance's paws began to strip her clothes from her body as they kissed, nipped, nuzzled, and licked each other's face. Jake had desisted from his teasing and gently tugged her shorts and panties off. She had removed her shoes when she'd sat down for the movie.

Raven pulled his t-shirt off then undid his pants. He grinned eagerly at her as he lifted his hips so that he could quickly pull them down. He kicked his shoes, with the pants hanging on them, off. Jake had stripped as they were busy.

Raven wrapped herself around Chance and pushed him down onto the couch. Jake took advantage of the new view to tease her from behind while his partner began to suck and lick her breasts, his paws caressing her back.

Jake caressed Raven's legs as he leaned down so that his face was close to her rear and clit. Taking a deep sniff, he groaned at the heady scent of her arousal. He couldn't resist as he flicked his tongue out and teased Raven's hot center.

She gasped and bucked off Chance at the sensation Jake was drawing from her. Chance's hardening cock rubbed against her belly making her even hotter. She trembled as both males distracted and teased her till she couldn't stand it. Raising her body up, she took the tabby's now hard pole into herself.

Chance growled as her hot channel wrapped around him. As she raised herself up and down, he gasped at the incredible feeling of Jake's tongue licking them both. It sent ripples of fire up his spine. The rising excitement of the pair had made Jake intensely hard. Using the juices dripping from Raven, he anointed his cock to make it slippery then moved to her rear.

Chance halted a moment when he realized what Jake intended to do. Raven moaned excitedly. They had done this before and it had felt incredible. Jake slowly inserted himself into her rear allowing her time to adjust to him. She groaned and shuddered as he slowly slid himself completely in. Chance added his own groan of pleasure at the feel of his partner's thick cock through the membrane that separated them.

Moving slowly in time with each other, Chance and Jake moved within Raven. Loud moans and cries of pleasure filled the air. As she loosened up more, the males began to pick up the pace. Very soon, they were pounded into her, accompanied by her wild cries of delight. They grunted and moaned as they got closer and closer.

Raven started the chain reaction by clenching around them when her climax shot through her like lightning. First Chance then Jake followed, as a shockwave of pleasure roared through their bodies. They howled in completion pouring their seed into her.

Trembling in the aftermath, they held their positions for a moment longer before collapsing in a sweaty, heaving heap on the couch.

Poor Chance could hardly breath with the weight of his sex partners pressing down on him. Jake slowly pulled free as soon as his limbs obeyed him and stood up then helped Raven lift off the tabby and stand shakily.

"Now that's the way to end a great evening!" Chance said from his prone position.

Raven grinned down at him in agreement as Jake pulled her close to give her a kiss. Nuzzling her he said, "I second that!"

"You guys are too much!" Raven giggled.

"Oh, but that's what you like so much about us!" Chance said roguishly.

"Oh, most definitely." She purred, a playful smirk on her face as she gave Chance another kiss before turning to leave them for the bathroom.

"Wow! I still can't get over how hot Feral is!" Jake said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Heh! You got that right and we have her all to ourselves!" His friend said smirking in pleased male pride as he sat up. "I can't wait until she's in heat. That will be an even wilder ride." He growled in anticipation

Jake just grinned knowingly in agreement.


End file.
